


Taller

by facethestrange



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: whedonland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taller

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in March 2012, for three sentence fic challenge at [whedonland](http://whedonland.livejournal.com). Won Most Creative.

"You can't play the superhero, I'm older."

"Fine, whatever, I don't need to be a stinking superhero," five-year-old Dawn rolled her eyes, "but I will grow taller than you, you'll see!"

Sometimes Buffy wonders about the monks' sense of humor.


End file.
